Ishida vs Yagami
by cielphantomville
Summary: Resumen. Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, que es una guerra que pierde quien se enamora primero, pero en nuestro caso si bien la guerra termino sin ganadores, si me tome la molestia de contar las bajas. Porque los importantes no son los vencedores, sino los caídos. Yagami Taichi. Nota: Yamachi
1. Chapter 1

**Bien un poco de historia, la verdad he escrito mucho de esta pareja publicando mi trabajo en amor yaoi, obteniendo muy malos resultado, me ha ido mejor en categorías como kyo kara maou, No.6, Junjou romantica y muchas otras, y aquí no hace mucho me hice miembro y los pocos fic que he publicado tienen relativamente un buen número de lectores, así que por ese lado voy a implementar al método de:**

**Si tiene comentarios actualizo, pero si llego a los cuatro capítulos y no hay más que dos comentarios lo borro, no me gustan los lectores fantasma. **

**Atte: Ciel Phantomhive. **

**Ishida vs Yagami**

**Resumen.**

_Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, que es una guerra que pierde quien se enamora primero, pero en nuestro caso si bien la guerra termino sin ganadores, si me tome la molestia de contar las bajas. Porque los importantes no son los vencedores, sino los caídos._

_Yagami Taichi._

**Capitulo 1 El Problema**

Taichi inflo los mofletes mientras miraba disgustado por la ventana del segundo piso de la amplia casa de su hermana. Hacía casi dos horas que se encontraba sentado sobre la suave cama con aquella expresión de disgusto bien plantada en su rostro varonil sin la menor intención de cambiarlo.

Hikari le observo unos minutos antes de soltar un suspiro y comenzar de nuevo con aquella pregunta que su hermano mayor parecía empecinado en negarse a contestar. Solo había una razón lógica, según ella, para que ese hombre porque no había otra forma de describir a Taichi con ahora cuarenta y ocho años de edad, era un hombre elegante y sexy en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra, mostrara esa cara de enfado infantil e irracional.

—¿Ahora me dirás que paso? —Pregunto ella parándose a un paso frente a él con las manos en jarras, quizá si se mostraba autoritaria él hablaría.

—Nada que deba preocuparte. —Y con esa simple respuesta pensó ilusoriamente que podía terminar con aquella incómoda situación. Pero si la conocía, y la conocía bien, entonces eso solo sería el pie para una larga, larga plática entre hermanos.

—Taichi Yagami. —Él mencionado siseo, estaba en lo correcto. Dio un suspiro cansado y la miro directamente a los ojos, tenían cuatro horas antes de que el mayor de sus sobrinos entrara por la puerta.

—Creo que lo nuestro se termino. —Expreso él con fastidio que intentaba disfrazar la creciente tristeza en su interior y evitando soltar lagrimas que en un hombre de su edad ciertamente se verían ridículas.

Hikari levantó las cejas asustada, sorprendida y muy contrariada, debió haber escuchado mal.

—Yo, esta vez sí que la jodi. —Completo desviando esos ojos ahora maduros que a pesar de los años jamás aprendieron a mentir ni a ocultar sentimientos.

—Hermano. ¿Estás seguro?

El hombre castaño asintió.

—No es que lo hiciera a propósito, la verdad ni recuerdo cómo es que llegue ahí.

Ella ladeo la cabeza. —Tai, de verdad no entiendo, si tuvieras la delicadeza de comenzar por el principio entonces yo…—

—Esto es peor que aquella guerra

—Te refieres a la que fue antes de...

—Sí, esa, ¡maldición! ya hasta ni recuerdo porque fue que comenzó.

Hikari le miro con ternura, sonrió conciliadora y sin más se abrazo a su adorado hermano, en aquel entonces solo tenían catorce y dieciséis años respectivamente y por supuesto que ella si recordaba el motivo de aquella guerra entre hermanos, declarada contra quienes ahora eran su familia.

—Bien, entonces creo que debo refrescarte ciertos recuerdos —dijo ella muy entusiasmada.

Yamato golpeo le volante del auto, hacia más de diez minutos que le había marcado a Tk para que saliera de su oficina y aunque un tanto reticente su menor contesto afirmativamente cuando escucho las palabras:

_Urgente y Acabado_.

Tk le miro, Matt traía puesto una simple playera negra algo desteñida y un pantalón de mezclilla bastante usado, Tk le miro escéptico y asustado a partes iguales, ni para ir la tienda de la esquina Matt salía tan "casual"

—Sabes que es lo más risible. —Matt sinceramente arrastraba un aire depresivo y casi destructivo. —Que tenemos casi treinta años viviendo juntos y en todo ese tiempo yo pensé que… ¡Mierda! Yo creí que nosotros… que no terminaríamos como…

Tk asintió apesadumbrado, sabía que el término de aquella frase era; "como nuestros padres". Un divorcio era la peor maldición para alguien que toda su vida ha temido eso, a la soledad de un departamento vacio y el abandono de a quién ama de verdad.

Ahora el _urgente y acabado_ le parecían poco para el verdadero estado de ánimo de Yamato.

—No puedo creer que me hiciera esto. —sus manos de inmediato cubrieron su rostro acallando sus palabras y las ganas de llorar.

—Matt tranquilo—. Intento apaciguarlo su menor. —Cuéntame que paso.

—¿Qué paso? —dijo como si el mismo no entendiera la razón de su desgracia. —No lo sé.

Tk abrió los ojos, debía ser una broma.

—Yo solo vi en mi cama a ese hombre. ¡Ahí! Recostado EN MI almohada, DESNUDO y con sus manos alrededor de la cintura de…

Un sollozo apago cualquier cosa que deseara decir. Había estado aguantando las ganas de berrear y gritar, porque por pura dignidad simplemente dio media vuelta y se marcho, sin decir nada, ni escuchar a nadie.

Tk entrecerró los ojos con furia, Taichi moriría molido a golpes si eso era cierto. Inspiro profundo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundo. No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos como cuando era adolecente, en especial porque en este caso estaría en juego su matrimonio, en aquel entonces estuvo a un palmo de perder a Kari, y no pensaba ni quería volver a revivir aquel duelo.

—Quizá solo malentendiste la situación. —Formulo con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas.

—Si tu encontraras a Kari con otro hombre, en tu casa, en TU CAMA y DESNUDA. ¿Pensarías que solo es un mal entendido?

Takeru negó rotundamente.

—Pero al menos, digo, después de tantos años juntos, le permitiría explicarse.

Matt lo miro. La verdad aun quería creer que había una explicación.

—Matt al menos escúchalo, sería estúpido terminar una relación de cuantos ¿veintiocho, veintinueve años…?

—Son treinta juntos y súmale tres más de noviazgo.

—Ahí tienes, vale la pena.

—Sí, lo vale. —Su mirada azul aun estaba herida.

—Entonces vamos, lo más seguro es que tu damisela este con su dragón.

Matt sonrió tristemente ante esa descripción. —Si kari se entera que la llamas dragona a su espalda te mata.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Suspiro aliviado de que su humor mejorar aunque fuera un poco.

El auto se puso en marcha, Tk suspiro, lo bueno fue que tomo la precaución de avisar que tomaría el resto del día por un problema personal, porque de otra manera terminaría despedido por abandono de trabajo.

—Matt—. Llamo a su mayor, el otro rubio asintió sin despegar la vista de la carretera ni su pie del acelerador. —Creo que será mejor que yo conduzca.

Su hermano lo miro, con un rechinar de llantas se detuvo y sin más bajo para cambiar de lugares. Tk estaba seguro que esto solo era la punta del gran eisberg de emociones que Yamato cargaba a cuestas.

_Por tu bien espero que todo tenga una explicación Taichi Yagami_.

Rumio mentalmente mirando a su hermano con tristeza, el hecho de que Matt tuviera cuarenta y nueve no era escusa para no profesarle apoyo filial y un cariño desmedido, el mismo afecto que Hikari le dedicaba a Tai sino es que el de ella iba por triplicado, pero quien tiene razón la tiene, no importa que tan negado este en verla.

No quiero tener otra guerra sin cuartel contra los Yagami, suplico mentalmente mientras ponía el auto en marcha nuevamente, ya la última contienda fue sanguinaria y según Tk, ellos llevaban las de perder.

Lo que paso en ese entonces fue…

Continuara…


	2. Así inicio la guerra

**N. A.**

Mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, la verdad se me olvido subir el capitulo porque en alguna parte de mi loca cabeza, según yo, ya habia subido hasta el tercer cap.

Error garrafal, lose pero a compensación voy a subir dos cap mas esta semana.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

Posdata. Mil gracias por sus comentarios.

**Capitulo 2 Así inicio la guerra. **

Hikari sonrió tranquilamente mientras colocaba su mano justo en la cabeza rubia de cierto chico ahora casi quince centímetros más alto que ella. Amaba ese tipo de familiaridades que le eran permitidas únicamente a ella, y de manera reciproca ella permitía que el chico ojiazul tuviera ciertos derechos que a nadie más le consentiría.

—Sin la gorra tu pelo se ve como el de mi hermano. —Dijo sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar las hebras doradas.

—Eso no es un cumplido. —Corto él con mirada picara.

Ambos caminaban a la salida del colegio listos para pasar una tarde entretenida con sus amigos, era primero de agosto y solo por eso Mimi había aceptado ir a visitarlos en compañía de Michael y Wallace, y a decir verdad les hacia cierto grado de ilusión volver a verlos a todos reunidos.

Hikari se detuvo en seco, la voz de su hermano le había llegado fuerte y clara, tal vez demasiado clara, tanto que su corazón se estrujo por el tono dolido con que exclamaba, algo había pasado, algo grave, sin pensarlo corrió en esa dirección seguida muy de cerca por Tk. Y por fin lo vio, ahí en la entrada principal.

—¡Maldición Ishida! si tanto te molesta solo dilo y ya, créeme que no voy a hacer un melodrama. —casi grito en la cara de su rubio mejor amigo.

—Pues ya lo estás haciendo y no me molesta, porque abría de molestarme que llegues a ser tan lerdo, lo has sido siempre, es mas ya me acostumbre a vivir con ello. —Soltó burlón.

—Tal vez sea lerdo, pero al menos no tengo que vivir con complejo de narciso, mil veces mejor estúpido a besar me el culo todas la mañanas.

—Retira lo dicho Yagami o te juro que…

—No me jures nada Ishida, tus amenazas me van y me vienen porque tienes los huevos tan grandes como canicas.

—Gilipollas de mierda te vas a enterar.

—Pues ¡ah! ¿Qué esperas? arráncate rubio.

Y el primer golpe resonó con eco, y a ese le siguió una lluvia interminable de patadas y puñetazos. Ambos chicos se agredían con toda su fuerza, que no era poca y muy a su pesar siendo la hora de la salida ningún profesor estaba cerca para detener esa masacre.

Taichi cayó al suelo y su cabeza se estrello tan duramente contra el suelo que vio estrellitas unos instantes, meneo la cabeza logrando colocar una buena patada contra la rodilla de Matt para tumbarlo también y así comenzar a forcejear en el suelo.

—Ya están peleando otra vez. —Resoplo Tk ya cansado de tanta violencia, ¿Qué esos dos no podían demostrarse aprecio de otra manera que no fuera a golpes? —Quizá Tai debería ir a un psicólogo, tiene mucha furia contenida. —Rio levemente, su intención nunca fue ofender al castaño sin embargo, todos los pleitos que a él le toco presenciar iniciaban departe del portador del valor.

—¡Tai! Si claro, le ayudare a llegar, después de todo con unas cuantas terapias será capaz de tolerar más el aire ególatra de Matt que sinceramente ya raya en lo enfermizo. —Kari se arrepintió al instante de aquellas palabras dichas al aire, pero es que no podía escuchar a nadie ofender mínimamente a Tai sin que su amor por él se pusiera a la defensiva y aunado a eso estaba el dolor que sintió en el pecho por la voz casi quebrada de Tai.

—Matt no es un ególatra. —gruño Tk, solo para él mismo admitiría que su hermano quizá si era un tanto metrosexual.

—Tiene más productos para belleza que yo. —de eso sí que fue consciente y la risita que le siguió no fue una bien recibida.

—Eso es porque tú no tienes idea de cómo ser una chica, no sabes usar... —Tk la miro, sus ojos avellana destellaron en rojo, y claro que debía estar molesta acaba de darle en el orgullo femenino.

—Y tú no tienes idea como ser un hombre. —De cualquiera menos de Tk se espero aquellas palabras.

—¿Que no se ser hombre? Vamos kari, honestamente siempre estás conmigo porque no hay nadie en esta bendita escuela que tenga tanta delicadeza como yo, para… —Y tenía razón sabia que la tenia, pero eso era debido a lo mucho que la chica le inspiraba, era una necesidad implícita en su persona tratar bien a esa joven que denotaba se convertiría en un hermosa mujer.

—Sí, el tacto de una lija, eres un creído, ya veo que viene de familia. —le acaba de decir fea y ¿aun se creía caballero? Ahora entendía mejor a su hermano.

—Bueno si hablamos de herencias… —Tk soltó con retintín, —Taichi no es feo quizá si le enseñaras a utilizar un peine o mejor aun si corrigiera ese carácter…

—Takaishi, te sugiero que cierres tu boca en este instante. —Un insulto mas, uno más y no aguantaría.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —¿hasta dónde podía llegar el amor filial? Kari amenazando era una buena broma. — Kari tú no puedes ni matar a una mosca, eres más débil que…

Y el silencio se hizo, Tk se encontraba en el suelo mirando anonadado a la chica que con el puño en alto lo había derribado de un solo puñetazo.

Que era débil, ella era la hermana de Taichi Yagami el elegido del valor, del líder indiscutible de todos los tiempos y del mejor hombre que allá pisado esa tierra, y no, ella no era débil, ella sería tan fuerte como él, porque al pararse a su lado quería que él sintiera un orgullo tan grande como el que ella sentía por él.

—Mi herencia y genética es la mejor, mi hermano no necesita terapias tampoco un peine, y la verdad creo que él no debería perder su tiempo con un bohemio manico-depresivo como Yamato.

Todos escucharon aquellas palabras, incluso Tai y Matt detuvieron su riña para mirar a sus dos menores, Taichi rio por las narices, los consejos y prácticas de defensa personal que le dio a kari habían sido bien aprovechados.

Matt miro al castaño, esa sonrisa de satisfacción le esta cosiendo las entrañas.

—Da gracias a que Kari es una chica porque de lo contrario Tk ya le abría roto la cara.

—Si mi hermana fuera varón, júralo Ishida, tu hermano no tendría la dentadura completa por gilipollas, además ella no necesito ser hombre, le partió la cara limpiamente.

—Maldito hablador.

Y los golpes se reanudaron aun más feroces si era posible.

—Ishida, Yagami.

Y ambos pares de hermanos se quedaron helados.


	3. Declaración de Guerra

Creo que este cap quedo cortito, pero les prometo que no tardo en actualizar, al menos intentare que sea uno por semana, es decir los días lunes.

Bien sin más muchas gracias por sus comentarios y más por su tiempo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Los deslindes. Digimon no me pertenece, de lo contrario habría demandado que trasmitieran Digimon Adventure 03

**Capitulo 3 Declaración de Guerra. **

—Y en esta esquina, en categoría peso pluma, los Yagamiiii…. —Taichi miro de mala gana a Davis, quien ni se inmuto y siguió con las presentaciones. —y en esta otra con categoría peso gallo los Ishidaaaaa…

—Ya cállate Davis. —Rumio Tk a punto de saltarle encima.

—¡Uy! Pero qué carácter.

—Motomiya, le sugiero que se retire si no quiere terminar en la silla vacante de ahí. —dijo la secretaria del director señalando la que estaba a mitad de los dos pares de hermanos.

—No gracias. Bueno solo quería informarles que en cuanto terminen aquí los esperamos en el lugar de siempre, comeremos pizza así que dense prisa.

Y los cuatro lo ignoraron.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el motivo del pleito esta vez? Porque de ustedes no me sorprende —señalo a los dos mayores. —Pero de ustedes, ustedes dos son aunque no les guste un ejemplo a seguir en esta escuela… señor Takaishi, su conducta es completamente inapropiada tanto como para un estudiante como para un caballero, puede haber esperado esas palabras hirientes de cualquier menos de usted. Y señorita Yagami, a usted siempre la considere una dama, toda una señorita y… y… GOLPEO AL SEÑOR TAKAISHI.

—Selo merecía. —Siseo ella.

—Bueno quizá si no te incomodara tanto la verdad…

—No le hables así a mi hermana oxigenado de mierda.

—Y a ti quien te da derecho a insultar a Tk cuando el que tiene estiércol en el cerebro es otro.

—Mi hermano tendrá mierda, pero al menos tiene algo ahí adentro y no solo humos de tratamientos foliculares.

—¿Te puede tanto que tenga mejor cabello que tú? tal vez si pasaras menos tiempo con el tarado de tu hermano te darías cuenta que tienes que esforzarte un poco mas por tu apariencia.

—Kari es bellísima así como es.

—Claro mamá cuervo (1)

—Te voy a dejar sin boca…

—BASTA YA. Cálmense de una maldita vez o llamo a la policía. —Grito el director al borde del colapso, nunca pensó que tendría que revivir los terribles tres años que tuvo a esos dos en su escuela. Y ahora no solo ellos sino sus hermanos también. —Escuchen, señor Ishida, señor Yagami, desde este momento les prohíbo acercarse a este centro educativo a por lo menos tres cuadras de distancia, la próxima vez que los encuentre aquí voy a mandarlos a encerrar por alborotadores y callejeros. Con respecto a ustedes. Señor Takishi, a partir de ahora y hasta que se gradué se encargara de la limpieza de la bodega del gimnasio.

—Pero ese lugar lleva años sin ser…

—Precisamente, espero que inventare todo el material y de baja aquello que este en desuso o roto; y señorita Yagami, creo recordar que en la biblioteca hay una vacante para…

—Pero yo tengo el club de…

—Me temo que acaba de perder su afiliación a cualquier club. Esa biblioteca necesita un registro y un nuevo arreglo por número de clasificación. Creo que eso es todo, espero que este penoso incidente no se repita, cuanto menos con ustedes, de sus hermanos es pedir demasiado que no vuelvan a molerse a golpes pero lo bueno es que ya no están bajo mi tutela, en esta ocasión fui liviano la próxima vez los expulso.

—Kari, ¿aun quieres ir a la reunión? Estamos a tiempo y … —Tai miraba al suelo y sus manos jugaban una con la otra.

Kari lo miro, sonrió tiernamente y sin más lo abrazo.

—Vamos a casa hermano.

El asintió como un niño pequeño deseoso de ira casa, ella lo conocía muy bien y amaba esa parte de él tan dulce, tan sincera y hasta trasparente, no entendía como era que Yamato no valoraba esa parte, siempre que discutían los calificativos, retrasado, lerdo, tonto, lento y muchos otros alusivos salían a flote, ella sabía que su hermano no era tan brillante como Izzy o tan ingenioso como Matt que retenía las lecciones sin problema, pero se esforzaba, Tai se esforzaba y eso valía mucho mas.

La verdad odiaba aquellos ojos tristes que se cristalizaban después de cada pelea, Tai no podía ni quería mentir le dolían mas las palabras que los golpes.

—Hermano, ¿Por qué pelearon esta vez?

Ella lo miro serenamente y Tai le correspondió, sus bonitos ojos color caramelo siempre logran darle paz. Ella era bonita, no mintió cuando la defendió y grito que era bellísima, a sus ojos era la chica más hermosa del planeta, su corazón tenía un brillo tan cálido que no había nada que le proporcionara tanto consuelo y protección en sus momentos más oscuros y amargos.

—Pues veras.

—¡Maldición! —Chisto Tk limpiándose el labio roto, —No sabía que Kari golpeara tan fuerte.

La carcajada escandalosa de Matt no le hizo gracia. —Bueno debiste pensarlo mejor antes de hacer rabiar a un Yagami, en cuanto a mi ya estoy bastante acostumbrado. —Siguió burlándose aun entre las muecas de dolor que hacia al limpiar el corte de su mejilla y labio. —Rayos Tai, te he dicho que en la cara no. —Rumio maldiciendo como si el aludido pudiera oírle. —Tengo concierto el martes, eso no sanara para entonces, ¿o sí?

Tk negó.

—Mierda —Chillo Matt intentando colocar una bandita y rasgando mas sin querer la herida.

—Porque pelearon.

—No lo sé. —Contesto Matt triste. —Aunque si debo confesar algo es que, por alguna razón estos golpes dolieron más, iban con odio y tristeza. Algo paso, esta vez no es solo una rabieta, está dolido y no sé por qué.

—Matt…

—Tal como tú conoces de bien a Kari. —Levanto una ceja acentuando lo que diría a continuación. —O creías conocerla, yo conozco a Tai diez mil veces más. Sé que tras esos golpes se esconde algo más profundo pero…

—Matt, habla con él.

—Lo haré, siempre lo hago. Y tú debes hablar con kari.

—No puedo creer que me golpeara.

—Bueno, insultaste a Tai.

—Tai, Tai, Tai, siempre es Tai. No puede alejarse de él.

Matt silbo asombrado. —Tk, creo que gran parte de lo que le dijiste es cierto, tómalo como una opinión muy mía pero, no será que aprovechaste la ocasión para sacar muchos de los pensamientos reales que tienes contra Tai porque estas celoso.

—No estoy celoso, es solo que… y aunque así fuera ella dijo que tu…

—Sí, lo de los tratamientos para el cabello. —dijo encogiéndose los hombros sin darle interés. —reconozco que tal vez exagere un poco, y bueno quizá yo también tengo mucho contra ella.

Tk lo miro asombrado, entonces cuando le insinuó que pusiera atención en su aspecto personal… ¡Si la estaba insultando de verdad!

Kari miro a Tai, hacia ya un buen rato que se quedo dormido y aun así las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus preciosos ojos avellana, ella apretó las manos en puño, si odiaba verlo triste en este momento sentía una ira psicópata, daba gracias a que sus padres no tuviera un arma de fuego porque de lo contrario ya la abría tomado he ido en busca de cierto rubio mal agradecido que decía ser, hipócritamente, el mejor amigo de su amado hermano.

—Esto no se queda así Ishida. —Gruño conteniéndose de golpear cualquier cosa a su alcance, sus manos con delicadeza limpiaron las lágrimas y con todo el cariño que sentía por él deposito un tierno beso en su frente.

Se sentía fuera de sí misma, no era normal en ella tener tanto malestar, por lo regular ella era quien terminaba abrazada a su hermano buscando seguridad pero ahora, ahora ella lo protegería, ella seria quien se comportara como un valiente caballero que protege lo más importante de su vida.

Tomo el teléfono, eran las doce de la noche, y por lo regular llamaría a Tk ante un problema para pedirle consejo pero ahora ni estando loca le marcaba, en cambio si tenía en mente a otra persona.

El timbre sonó varias veces antes de que al otro lado de la línea contestaran.

—Izzy disculpa que te moleste, pero podrías hacerme un favor…


	4. Aliados de Guerra Yagami 13

Sin mucho que decir, les dejo el siguiente cap, dejen comentario y les prometo que actualizo antes del lunes….

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

**Capitulo 4 Aliados de Guerra Yagami 1/3. **

Matt llego a toda prisa, ayer inútilmente intento dormir, no importaba cuanto lo pensara no lograba dar con aquello que dejo en tal estado a su mejor amigo, así que lo más sano y lo único que lo tranquilizo lo bastante para permitirle conciliar el sueño fue:

—Hoy así tenga que rogarle sabré porque esta tan herido. —Y esa era la clave, herido, Tai no estaba molesto, enojado, iracundo o incluso indignado, esos sentimientos le eran conocidos y sabia como tratar a su amigo en tales casos, pero ese dejo de increíble dolor y tristeza en los ojos de Tai era nuevo para él.

Corrió la puerta sin detenerse a pensar que era bastante tarde y que las clases seguramente llevaban mucho de haber comenzado. El maestro lo miro con enojo y sin miramientos lo mando al pasillo.

Una hora completa ahí parado solo mirando el techo, el valor de acorralar a Tai contra la primera pared que se topara para exigirle una explicación se había evaporado dejándolo con la inseguridad de si tendría la oportunidad de hablar siquiera con él.

El timbre sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, con menos prisa entro al salón, ahí en medio de una volita de chicos y chicas Taichi hacia aspavientos con las manos mientras contaba un chiste, al terminar todos rieron a más no poder.

Matt camino inseguro, extraño comportamiento en él, para colocarse frente al castaño. Abrió la boca listo para soltar la primer cosa que le viniera a la mente y ahí se quedo.

Un par de ojos color caramelo refulgente en rojo ira lo dejaron mudo.

El profesor de turno pidió que ocuparan sus asientos y todos obedecieron, Matt se dejo caer en su pupitre detrás del castaño, siempre había agradecido ser más alto que Tai porque de esa manera era imposible tenerlo a sus espaldas y que este al aburrirse le molestar durante las clases, ahora no creía que fuera tan bueno, al menos si estuviera delante podría voltear para mirarlo cara a cara.

Al fin sonó el descanso, Tai tomo sus cosas más rápido que un rayo y salió a todo correr sin mirarle siquiera.

—¿Me estas ignorando? —Pregunto a nadie en particular, el era un hombre terco por naturaleza y una vez fija una meta no paraba hasta lograrla. —Entonces juguemos al corre que te alcanzo Yagami.

Tai entro con la respiración errática, y ya casi dentro de la biblioteca miro hacia atrás para verificar que Yamato no le siguiera.

—Maldición, seguramente tendré que evadirlo hasta el día de la graduación. —Se lamento el castaño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¡Entonces si pelearon!

—Izzy —Grito sorprendido.

A pesar de la gran curiosidad que sentía por saber la razón real de su estancia ahí Izzy no dijo nada, no por ser considerado o incluso para no ser metiche, no, su innata curiosidad se vio frenada por la tristeza implícita en aquellas orbes caramelo, jamás y nunca mejor dicho, jamás vio eso ojos tan apagados, tal falta de brillo le conmovía, ahora entendía mejor a la menor de los Yagami.

—"_Izzy, en tres días Tai tiene un examen importante, ¿te importaría ayudarlo? Creo que aún le falta repasar dos capítulos más._

—_¿No se supone que Matt estaba apoyándolo después de clases? _

—_Eso ya no podrá ser, no quiero que este solo en la escuela ni que repruebe ese examen, es muy importante. _

—_Está bien, pero ¿Por qué estaría solo?_

—_Izzy te prometo que te explicare todo después, pero mañana…_

—_A la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca, procura que no llegue tarde._

—_Gracias Izzy. _

No se arrepentía, Tai era un buen amigo y en más de una ocasión el castaño había sacado la cara por él. Recordaba cuando llego a la secundaria un año después que Tai y Matt, para entonces ambos ya tenían una reputación bien conocida y él, él era el nerd que no salía de la sala de cómputo.

En uno de los primeros meses, una tarde después de reparar un equipo se encontró con un trió de estudiantes de grados superiores. Con o sin motivo le miraron y a arrastras lo sacaron de la escuela, Izzy no era el gran capitán del equipo de futbol que es diestro para todos los deportes y carismático con todo el alumnado, tampoco era el chico popular con una banda de rock al que todo el mundo respeta porque sus puños son más feroces que los del presidente del club de box, no, él solo era Izzy el cerebrito de primer grado.

Con los puños en alto y una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro le rodearon, Izzy simplemente apretó su laptop contra su pecho para resguardarla lo mejor posible de la paliza que le propinarían por ser mejor que ellos en los estudios.

Escucho claramente el sonido del golpe, pero no dolor, abrió lentamente los ojos y ahí estaba él, de inmediato le reconoció, era el eterno héroe que salva a todo el mundo aun acosta de su propio bienestar.

Taichi termino con una costilla rota, el labio y la ceja partida y muchos moretones por todo el cuerpo pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios al haber protegido con éxito al pelirrojo.

—No debiste entrometerte, mira como te dejaron. —Susurro Izzy con pesadumbre y conteniendo las lagrimas. Taichi nunca media consecuencias y aun así le miraba alegremente.

—Y preferías que te golpearan a ti. —Dijo intentando parar la sangre de la ceja y con una burla bien marcada en sus bonitos y redondos ojos color caramelo que destellaban.

—Yo… —Por supuesto que no deseaba eso pero…

—Vamos Iz al menos no se fueron limpios.

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja dudoso de lo que podía seguir a esa oración.

—Los ensucie con mi sangre. —Izzy lo miro intentar reír para inmediatamente después dibujar una mueca de dolor. No importaba la situación el castaño nunca dejaba de sorprenderle con aquella fijación de no ver tristes a quien más apreciaba.

—Tai. —Grito el rubio de nada más verlo, con total angustia dibujada en su rostro Matt se arrodillo a su lado intentando tocarlo sin lastimarlo. —¡Maldita sea! Te dejo solo media hora y mira como terminas, eres un estúpido, seguramente te inmiscuiste en donde no te llamaban, el calificativo de metiche te queda corto, eres un… ya no importa, dime ¿en dónde te duele? ¿Puedes caminar? Vamos te llevarte a un hospital.

Izzy simplemente se quedo mirando y apretando los puños, había sido su culpa y Matt no hacía más que insultar al castaño.

—Iz —llamo el castaño ya de pie. —¿puedes volver solo a casa? —Pregunto mirándolo feliz de la vida, como si todo el dolor de su cuerpo no existiera

Izzy simplemente asintió, estaba seguro de que si hablaba no lograría contener las lágrimas.

—Entonces te veo mañana.

Y continuaron su camino rumbo al hospital. Matt y Tai tenían un lazo muy especial, algo que a pesar de compartir con los demás se había vuelto tan individual y personal que un tercero salía sobrando y pensó que no había forma de separarlos, de que ellos dejaran de preocuparse el uno por el otro porque incluso así solo fuera un insulto ese que lo pronuncio terminaría sin dientes.

¿Entonces qué había pasado? ¿En donde quedo todo ese cariño que se baladroneaban y profesaban?

Tai intento resolver el problema por cuarta vez, no entendía bien porque los numero debían ser tan complicados. Izzy lo miro y sonrió tristemente, nadie pude ser perfecto se recordó, dio un suspiro y con mucha paciencia volvió a explicarle el desarrollo de la ecuación cuadrática.

—Creo que hoy hiciste un gran progreso. —Izzy le devolvió la hoja en donde habían estado trabajando y que ahora mostraba el dibujo de una carita feliz.

Tai abrió grande los ojos asombrado de su logro y aun más por su recompensa, para él ese dibujo era sin duda algo tierno y digno de atesorarse porque Izzy Izumi no era un joven que demostrara su aprecio, pero ahí estaba, premiándolo como a un niño de cinco años con una carita feliz. —Iz eres increíble. —Soltó antes de lanzarse a abrazar al pelirrojo. —Solo con esto creo que podría aprobar ese maldito examen.

—No es para tanto, aun te quedan las funciones lineales. —Tai perdió todo su entusiasmo y se desparramo en el asiento. —Bien, te dejare tres ecuaciones para que las resuelvas en casa y mañana veremos el siguiente tema.

—Eres un fustigador, al rato tengo practica de futbol y…

—Y si quieres aprobar el examen aun en la cancha repasaras mentalmente lo que hoy te enseñe.

—Si papá.

—¡Tai!

—Ya.

—Por cierto. —Y hubo silencio, no sabía cómo preguntar lo siguiente. —Se supone que el sábado tienes que ir a comprar el equipo de química para la práctica de campo, ¿no?

—¡Eh! ¡Ah! Si. Voy a ir.

—Pero no tenias que ir con…

—No te preocupes, ya encontrare quien me acompañe. —Izzy bajo la mirada, su presentimiento era correcto pensaba ir solo. Estaba mal, sabía que estaba mal inmiscuirse en problemas ajenos pero…

—Oye Tai. —El castaño solo dejo salir un gemido en forma de repuesta. —¿Te gustaría que Mimi te acompañara? Ella es excelente en compras y… bueno se va hasta la otra semana y…

—¿Crees que quiera? Digo, no vamos a comprar ropa y…

—Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantara la idea. Es más yo le aviso, tu solo estate listo temprano.

Izzy salió corriendo con mucho entusiasmo.

—Sí. —A que se debía la actitud de Izzy nunca lo supo, era extraño verlo tan entusiasmado, pero que mas daba, si su amigo era feliz él también lo era, porque un amigo de verdad comparte tu alegría. —Yama —susurro sin proponérselo, lo extrañaba mucho, demasiado. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.


End file.
